All About LuMin
by Milky Kim
Summary: [SERIES] Series dari Luhan x Xiumin. [[chap 2 updated : What's going on?]] / EXO / Luhan / Xiumin / LuMin / XiuHan / yaoi
1. AALM : De Baddest Boy is Mental Break D

**All About LuMin : The Baddest Boy **is** Mental Break Down**

* * *

Cast : Wu Yifan (Kris), Luhan, Kim Minseok (Xiumin)

An : repost dari fb

.

.

.

.

Terbesit satu ide jahil di otak Yifan. Ia ingin tahu seberapa buruk saudara sepupunya itu, seperti yang dikatakan paman dan bibi Lu. Paman dan bibi Lu tega memindahkan kuliah anaknya dari ibu kota ke kota pinggiran kecil, seperti yang Yifan tempati. Mengingat dirinya juga mantan 'bad boy', Yifan ingin mengetes tingkat kegilaan sepupunya.

"Ge"

"What's goin' on babe?" Jawab Luhan dengan mata yang menatap lapar foto-foto cosplayer perempuan seksi asal Jepang.

"Disini ada mahasiswi imut dan seksi seperti yang ada di layar tabletmu."

Luhan tersenyum aneh melirik Yifan.

"Benar-benar seksi!" Yifan meliuk-liukkan tangannya di udara, seolah menggambarkan bagaimana keseksian orang yang ia sebut-sebut.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Minseok, dia mahasiswi pindahan asal Korea, disini dia dikenal dengan nama Xiumin."

Luhan menepuk bahu Yifan. "Kau benar-benar sepupu yang terbaik."

"Tapi ge, dia sedikit tomboy. Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Dia bahkan memiliki rambut pendek cepak."

"Ck, itu mudah. Aku paling suka dengan hal yang menantang."

.

.

Kelas yang dihadiri Yifan telah usai. Luhan mengiriminya pesan untuk bertemu di cafe dekat kampus.

Ternyata Luhan sudah di sana. Dengan wajah yang err...babak belur seperti seorang pengunjung bar yang tidak kuat membayar dan akhirnya dipukuli oleh tukang pukul bayaran pemilik bar.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu ge?"

"Kau benar, dia sedikit kasar." Luhan menjilat darah yang ada pada sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku lupa bilang kalau dia adalah pemilik sabuk hitam karate." Yifan menahan tawa.

/flashback/

Setelah bertanya pada setiap orang yang ditemui di kampus barunya, akhirnya Luhan menemukan sosok seksi yang dikatakan Yifan tadi.

Dengan nyali besar Luhan menghampiri seseorang yang tampaknya mengurus sesuatu di papan informasi. Mahasiswi yang diyakini adalah Xiumin atau Kim Minseok itu menggunakan kemeja dengan lengan ditekuk, celana skinny jeans, dan membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

"Good morning, Minseok Kim." Bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Minseok. Tanpa perasaan ragu Luhan meremas bokong Minseok dari belakang.

Minseok membelalakkan matanya. Reflek ia menyikut perut orang itu, membalikkan badan lalu melayangkan satu tendangan tepat di kepalanya.

DUGG

JDUAGG

Luhan tersungkur di lantai. Pipinya terdapat cakaran akibat sepatu spike Minseok.

"Apa anda sudah tidak pada pikiran anda yang benar?!"

Oh...poor our Minseok. Dia masih belum bisa menggunakan bahasa Cina dengan fasih dan benar. Ditambah ia yang sedang kalap. Di saat yang menyebalkan seperti ini, ia harus berbicara formal dan sedikit belepotan pada orang yang telah melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya.

"Tidak, saya dalam pikiran yang benar." Jawab Luhan, sedikit mengejek bahasa Minseok. Ia masih dengan posisi tersungkur di lantai koridor yang lumayan sepi. "Kalau dilihat dari bawah, hidungmu cukup kecil dan tinggi. Membuatku ingin menggigitnya. Dadamu juga tidak terlalu besar untuk ukuran wanita seksi seperti yang dikatakan Yifan." Cerocosnya.

Minseok mengedip-mengedipkan matanya bingung. Yang ia dengar tadi hanya kata 'kecil, tinggi, ingin, dada,wanita, seksi'. Ia bahkan melewatkan nama 'Yifan'. Mungkin jika Minseok tahu 'Yifan' adalah sebuah nama maka dia akan menghajar orang itu juga. Minseok menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah 'orang yang ada dihadapannya ini pasti orang mesum', itu saja.

"Ouh...imut sekali." Luhan bangkit mengecup bibir cherry Minseok sekilas.

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Luhan.

Ujung bibir Minseok berkedut. Demi apa ia ingin mengumpat, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengumpat dalam bahasa Cina.

Kedua tangan Luhan meraba dada Minseok. "Hmm...ini, sedikit rata."

"Hei! Perhatikan tangan anda!" Minseok mendorong tubuh Luhan. Ia merasa bodoh jika terus berformal ria dengan pemuda gila yang ia hadapi. "Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?! Kau kira aku siapa? Seenaknya sendiri main pegang-pegang! Kau kira aku istrimu?!"

Kali ini Luhan menghela napas kasar. Ia tidak mengerti sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Minseok. Karena Minseok menggunakan bahasa dari negeri asalnya.

"Tolong gunakan bahasa Cina..." Pinta Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku bisa bertemu orang gila seperti dia sih!" Umpat Minseok dalam bahasa Korea sambil meninggalkan Luhan.

"Hey...mau kemana manis?" Luhan membuntut.

PLOK

Nafas Minseok seolah tercekat. Kedua matanya terpejam, dia benar-benar ingin meledak. Si brengsek itu masih berani menepuk pantatnya.

"HYAAAA!" Tendangan melayang kembali dilakukan oleh Minseok.

JDUAGG

Impas. Tadi pipi kanan, sekarang pipi kiri.

"Hey cantik...jangan bersikap seperti itu..." Luhan yang tersungkur menggapai tangan kanan Minseok.

"Masih berani menyentuhku?!

"Bahasa Cina dong!"

BUAGHH

Satu tonjokan melayang ke rahang Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum memandang Minseok yang bergidik lalu meninggalkannya.

"Tapi kau sangat seksi bung!" Teriak Luhan sebelum Minseok menghilang di belokan.

/flashback end/

"J- jadi kau tahu k- kalau Kim Minseok itu laki-laki?" Yifan menatap Luhan horor.

"Dari awal."

"Ba- bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kusentuh saat pertemuan pertama. Sesuatu yang kita juga memilikinya dan perempuan tidak."

"Dadanya cukup menarik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki." Lanjut Luhan.

"Hehe..." Yifan terkekeh canggung. Ia mengira Luhan akan menghajarnya karena berani membohongi kakaknya kalau sebenarnya Kim Minseok adalah laki-laki. Ia salah. Di luar dugaan, sepertinya Luhan benar-benar tertarik pada Kim Minseok. "Uhm...ge, sepertinya aku harus bertemu mama. Tadi mama menyuruhku pulang lebih cepat."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Luhan, Yifan langsung meninggalkan Luhan yang mulai senyum-senyum seperti seorang psycho.

Mungkin Yifan juga akan meminta mamanya untuk tidak sekamar lagi dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

"Oh yes..right there baby..uh..ouh..ah..nooo...oh oh"

"Ge?"

"Oh my god uh...ah ah...emmhh-"

"Luhan ge!"

"Oh...kau Yifan?" Luhan menyengir watados pada Yifan.

Yifan memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yifan meringis melihat ujung kerah kemeja Luhan yang basah, terkena air liur.

"Menggigit baju."

"Hah?"

"Aku bercanda. Lihat dia, tidakkah dia itu seksi?" Tunjuk Luhan pada Minseok yang tengah bergelut dengan sandbag di dalam gedung olah raga.

"Ssh...dia itu bodoh atau apa sih?!" Desis Yifan kecil.

"Minseok oppa!"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis masuk ke dalam ruangan, lanjut memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

"Oh...kau datang?" Minseok membalas pelukan gadis dengan tinggi sebatas telinganya itu. Keduanya berpelukan sangatlah erat.

Mata Luhan memandang nanar dua insan yang berpelukan itu. Ia menggigit gemas bingkai jendela yang ada di depannya.

"Minseok oppa, jangan melukai dirimu sendiri." Gadis itu meraih tangan Minseok yang dililit kain putih. Punggung tangan Minseok tampak merah sehabis memukuli sandbag berkali-kali.

"Ini tidak sakit. Aku sudah biasa." Kali ini Minseok mengacak rambut gadis itu sayang.

"Ya! Hentikan! Rambutku jadi berantakan."

"Haha"

GREB

"Aku pasti kuat, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Yifan." Ucap Luhan dengan penuh percaya diri.

Luhan merangkul badan Yifan erat, sedangkan Yifan enggan dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu. Dia juga menepuk-nepuk punggung Yifan.

"Iuh...ge-"

"Aku pasti tegar Yifan. Itu tadi bukan apa-apa. Mungkin gadis itu adiknya, meskipun tidak ada kemiripan di antara mereka. Minseok Kim jauh lebih cantik dari dia."

Beberapa orang yang melintas di dekat Luhan dan Yifan tampak menahan tawa akan tingkah laku aneh dua laki-laki tampan itu.

Bayangkan, Yifan yang tinggi badannya lumayan berjarak dari Luhan, dipeluk layaknya seorang anak gadis kecil. Dan Luhan berlagak seperti ayah yang sedang menenangkan putri kesayangannya.

"Ge-"

"Aku janji, jika aku mendapatkan Kim Minseok, aku tidak akan menggodai gadis lain lagi. Aku akan berhenti membaca komik p**no. Aku akan berhen-"

"Selamat sore Yifan~" Segerombol mahasiswi yang lewat, terkagum-kagum pada sosok Yifan. Yifan yang tampan terlihat seperti pangeran di dunia nyata.

"Oh..hai..sore juga cantik!~" Jawab Luhan beralih mendekati gadis-gadis itu.

"Ya tuhan..." Yifan menepuk dahinya frustasi kemudian pergi.

"Hai!" Gadis-gadis tadi tampak antusias, meskipun Yifan telah menghilang dari sana.

"Siapa namamu?, manis?" Luhan menoel dagu salah satu dari mereka.

"A- aku Amber J. Liu."

"...benarkah? Kalau begitu biar oppa yang melakukannya."

Itu suara Minseok! Dia keluar dari gedung sembari merangkul pundak gadis tadi.

"Oh hei! Minseok Kim!" Teriak Luhan. "Nona-nona, kita lanjutkan percakapan kita nanti ya?, gege ada urusan sebentar, oke?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya lalu mengejar Minseok.

"Apa kau tidak dengar?" Hadang Luhan tepat di depan Minseok.

"Anda masih belum jera rupanya." Minseok menatap wajah bengkak Luhan dengan sinis.

Luka masih belum hilang, tapi Luhan sudah mulai tidak bisa diam kalau ada Kim Minseok di depannya. Seolah lupa siapa yang telah membuatnya babak belur kemarin.

"Siapa dia oppa?" Tanya gadis yang ada di pelukan Minseok.

"Dia orang gila. Kemarin dia menantangku berkelahi. Tapi aku yang menang."

"Benarkah? Wah..oppa hebat sekali!" Gadis tadi meloncat-loncat senang.

"Tentu, lihat saja wajahnya. Seperti korban tabrak lari." Tambah Minseok sinis.

"Baby~ Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan bahasa Cina? Eum? Dari tadi aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kunyuk itu..." Luhan membelai wajah Minseok.

'Orang ini benar-benar membuatku..' benak Minseok.

KREKK

"A- Ah ah ah ahh..hentikan! Kumohon!" Luhan memegangi tangannya yang dipelintir Minseok.

"Tidak bisakah anda berhenti mengganggu saya? Mungkin anda sudah bosan hidup. Apa anda tidak bisa sedikit bersopan di depan wanita saya?"

Gadis tadi menggaruk pipinya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Minseok barusan.

Luhan serasa tertohok. Dia diam seketika.

Minseok melepas cengkramannya dan membawa gadisnya pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung memandang kosong lurus ke depan.

"Serpihan hati ini...kupeluk erat...akan kubawa, sampai ku mati. Memendam rasa ini ku sendirian. Ku tak tahu mengapa aku tak bisa,...melupakanmu..."

Selesai bernyanyi Luhan memukuli sandbag yang dipakai Minseok latihan tadi dengan tongkat baseball secara membabi buta.

"Aaarghhh!"

"Oppa, di rumah eomma sudah memasak sup rumput laut loh!"

"Oh ya? Memang siapa yang ulang tahun hari ini?"

"Aish...apa kau lupa? Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu!"

"Ah...benar...aku lupa, hehe...kau memang yang terbaik Minji-ya."

"Ayo cepat! Appa sudah menunggu sejak tadi." Minji, adik Minseok itu menyeret oppa-nya untuk segera sampai di parkiran sebelum matahari semakin tenggelam.

.

.

.

END


	2. AALM : What's going on?

**All about LuMin : What's going on? (B1A4)**

An : Minseok masi belom lancar b cina, jd ntar (k) bhs korea, (c) bhs cina

.

.

.

* * *

Suatu malam, Luhan mengantarkan ibu Yifan ke sebuah swalayan besar. Sudah hampir seminggu Luhan tidak menemui Minseok. Dia sangat rindu pada sang pujaan hati. Luhan berpura-pura mendapat panggilan telepon dan harus mencari tempat yang sepi. Setelah lepas dari pandangan bibi, Luhan melancarkan aksinya. Menggodai mbak-mbak *?* pegawai yang bertugas di bagian food court.

Baru satu colekan di bahu salah satu pegawai, tiba-tiba ada backsong 'malaikat turun dari surga' -cuma Luhan yang dengar-. Di bagian rak yang terdapat makanan-makanan kaleng ada seseorang yang sepertinya butuh bantuan Luhan.

Kim Minseok.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Tanya pegawai yang bahunya dicolek Luhan tadi.

"Kemejamu bolong, di bagian bahu. " Luhan menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Minseok.

Pegawai dengan tag name Zhang Mei Lian itu sontak menoleh ke belakang, memeriksa bajunya. Ia tampak kaget lalu berlari ke arah toilet.

"Maaf aku bohong. " Bisik Luhan setelah pegawai Zhang masuk toilet.

Kim Minseok tampaknya sedang berusaha meraih jagung kalengan yang berada di rak paling atas. Kedua kakinya dipaksakan menjinjit, tapi tetap tidak membuahkan hasil. Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

Mula-mula ia melirik kiri kanan. "Sepertinya aman. " Cicitnya. Kaki kanan Minseok naik ke rak level dua. Lanjut satu tangan kirinya berpegangan erat pada tangan seseorang. Akhirnya ia dapat mencapai jagung kaleng tersebut.

Yang jadi pertanyaan, itu tadi tangan siapa yang menolong Minseok?

Dengan gerakan slow motion Minseok menolehkan kepalanya. "Heok-"

DUAGG

"(K) Aduh!"

KLANTANG

JRATT

KLENENG

KLENENG

KLENENG

WENG WENG WENG WENG

WEWEWEWEWENGG

Kaleng dengan netto satu kilogram berisi jagung basah itu jatuh mengenai kepala Minseok, lanjut ke lantai, isinya tumpah, tutup kalengnya menggelinding jauh berputar dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Amazing. " Celetuk Luhan yang posisi badannya ditindih Minseok. Ia berdecak kagum melihat tutup kaleng jagung tadi berhenti di bagian daging.

"Hii... " Minseok reflek membangunkan badannya dan bergidik ngeri. " (K) Kenapa kau ada disini?! "

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Tangannya menyingkap poni Minseok.

"(C) Perhatikan tangan anda! " Minseok menepis tangan Luhan.

Ada yang tidak beres. Luhan melepas paksa kemeja yang ia kenakan lalu ditekuk beberapa kali hingga menjadi bulatan.

"(K) H- hei! Mau apa kau! " Minseok tiba-tiba gugup melihat orang yang ada didepannya mendadak topless di depan umum.

Maunya apa coba?

"(C) Diam! " Bentak Luhan. Ia menempelkan bulatan kemejanya pada kepala bagian kanan Minseok. "(C) Ikut aku. " Luhan merengkuh tubuh Minseok dan berjalan keluar.

"(K) Ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana?! " Minseok menyikut perut Luhan.

"(C) Akh! " Ringis Luhan. " (C) Kepalamu bocor manis~" Luhan menunjukkan darah Minseok yang ada pada kemejanya.

Seolah tidak percaya, Minseok mengeceknya sendiri. Ia mendapati telapaknya berubah menjadi merah. Minseok langsung bungkam dan menurut pada Luhan.

Entah sadar atau tidak, dua manusia itu telah menjadi sorotan utama mata para pengunjung lainnya. Yang sebagian besar adalah wanita. Ada yang menganga, membulatkan mata, menggigit jari, sibuk memotret Luhan, bahkan pegawai Zhang yang ingin marah-marah pada Luhan, karena sudah ditipu langsung mengkeret *?*.

Setelah mendapatkan perawatan dari dokter, Minseok berinisiatif untuk kabur. Tapi bagaimanapun juga itu tidak sopan kalau meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Luhan telah menolongnya. Mau tidak mau dia harus beterimakasih.

Dan meminta maaf karena membuatnya telanjang dada di sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit tadi.

Oh hei! Siapa suruh melepas kemeja? Kan masih bisa pinjam kain pada salah satu pegawai di swalayan tadi? Beli handuk kecil juga bisa!

"(c) Bagaimana lukamu?" Sebuah suara hampir membuat Minseok jantungan.

"(c) T-terimakasih." Cicit Minseok.

"(c) Apa katamu? Aku tidak dengar?" Luhan mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Minseok.

"(c) TERIMAKASIH! (k) PUASS?!" Teriak Minseok hingga kuping Luhan mendadak berdengung. Minseok mengembalikan kemeja Luhan dengan kasar kemudian pergi dari sana.

Luhan tersenyum geli. "(c) Hei Minseok Kim! Kau mau kemana?!"

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan berguling-guling tak karuan di kasurnya. Jangan lupakan kemeja berdarah *?* tadi. Ia memeluk buntalan kemeja itu seolah kemeja itu hadiah dari idolanya yang tak boleh disentuh siapapun.

"Kenapa kau ge?" Yifan yang baru saja masuk kamar langsung menatap Luhan aneh.

"Hihihihi...darah Minseok Kim!" Luhan menunjukkan kemejanya dengan bekas darah mengering di sana.

Wajah Yifan berubah seperti mau menangis. Ia kembali ke lantai bawah dan berteriak, "MAAAAH! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU SEKAMAR LAGI DENGAN LUHAN-GE! DIA ITU GILA!"

"Bicara apa kau Yifan?! Cepat bantu mama memasak makan malam!" Sahut ibu Yifan di dapur.

.

.

END


End file.
